Rod's Lust for Nicky
by Amy Reese
Summary: Rod and Nicky are two best friends on Avenue Q. Rod seems to have lust for Nicky, but doesn't seem to think that Nicky would see him as his true love. However, Nicky might take some time to see that his true love is his best friend Rod the whole time.


"Rod's Lust for Nicky" by Amy Reese

Just another normal day on Avenue Q (The mature bazarro version of Sesame Street),

where citizens feels like it sucks to be themselves. Rod and his roommate, Nicky, have their

usual routines as well. Rod goes to work while Nicky sits around doing nothing but playing

video games and reading comics. One day, it was gonna be a different routine change when

Nicky saw Rod accidently spilled some coffee on the kitchen floor. Nicky, being a saint, noticed,

smiled, and said, "Don't worry Rod buddy, I'll clean it up." Nicky gets a paper towel, bends

down to clean up the spilled coffee, not noticing Rod staring at his behind; Nicky wasn't butt-

naked, he had his favorite jeans on, but it was enough for Rod to drool just for Nicky pointing his

ass up, but not noticing . But then Rod snapped out of his lust for Nicky and quickly ran towards

him and straitens him up saying, "Nicky pal, don't bend so much; you'll hurt your back just for

doing that." Confused, but pleased, Nicky said, "Thanks Rod, glad I have a best friend not

wanting my back to hurt." "My pleasure," said a pleased and nervous. Before Rod went off to

work, Nicky asked something to Rod that he's never asked before. "Rod?" asked Nicky, "I've

been noticing that lately you've been dismissing from work late every night and it must be tiring;

are there any chores you like me to do?"

Rod was very pleased, his heart warmed up because of the offer Nicky offered. At first he

thought that it was cute of Nicky to ask, but again he snapped out of the lust again. Nervous, but

pleased, he said to him, "Thank you Nicky, I appreciate that, but that's okay, you don't have to

do any chores at all, besides, I actually like doing them; why don't you do some fun stuff instead

like play video games, read comics, or if you like, go to the movies." Rod pulls out some money

and gives it to Nicky and says, "Here's forty dollars Nicky, enough for a ticket, plus some extra

for popcorn. It's on me, so you don't have to pay me back, my treat." Rod gives a nervous

chuckle. Confused, but pleased again, Nicky says with a smile, "Why, thanks Rod, that's really

nice of you." Noticing how sweaty his New York hoodie was, Nicky says, "Better not let anyone

see me like this," and then he takes off his hoodie, hangs it on a chair, and heads to his and Rod's

bedroom for a new hoodie. Letting his lust for Nicky get the best of him again, Rod picks up

Nicky's hoodie and admires it. "So sweaty," said Rod (Because of a broken ac), and then he said,

"It still has Nicky's glorious body heat; now this is what heaven feels like," as he pressed his

blue face against the warm sweaty fabric; Rod was actually pressing his face against the armpit

areas of the hoodie since most of the sweat absorbed in those areas (Gross, but glorious to Rod) .

Yet again, Rod broke out of his lust as soon as he heard Nicky coming back in the

kitchen, and replaces the hoodie back where Nicky originally placed it. "Hey Rod," said a happy-

go-lucky Nicky, now wearing a charcoal colored hoodie with a "Fallout" logo on it (Rod gave

Nicky that hoodie for his birthday). Confused once again, Nicky says to a frozen Rod, "Rod,

buddy, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Unfreezing himself from his own zombie

glare, Rod says to Nicky in a happy but nervous tone, "W-why yes Nicky, I'm fine." Rod

chuckles a bit and says, "Sorry." Then a concerned, but pleased Nicky said, "That's okay Rod,

everyone glares like a zombie sometimes, even me," ending his sentence with a smile. Pleased

and relieved, Rod says, "Thanks Nicky, well I'm off to work now, have a great day." Then Nicky

said with a pleased smile, "Thanks Rod, have a great day too."

So the day went by how it was planned; Nicky was at the movies while Rod was at work.

Although he was concentrating on his work organizing bank files, Rod just couldn't get rid of his

strong feelings for Nicky, his sweet Nicholas. Then he was daydreaming about his ex-boyfriend.

Ricky, looking so much like Nicky; the only differences is that while Nicky is half a foot shorter

than Rod, Ricky is a little taller than Nicky, but still shorter than Rod; plus while Nicky was a

little chubby, Ricky was a little more buff. However the reason why Rod's relationship with

Ricky didn't last is because although Ricky looked like a copy of Nicky, he felt like he was only

a copy as well. In that part of his flashback, Rod remembered when Ricky came over to his and

Nicky's apartment, but not for a good time though; Ricky wanted to talk to Rod. So Ricky told

Rod in an sad tone, "I'm sorry Rodney. I'm sorry that I'm saying this, but I'm afraid that I'm

letting you go. You're a great guy, but we're not going to work out." Confused, Rod asked,

"Why do you say that, Ricardo? Is it because I'm a republican?" Then Ricky said, "No, it's not

that, it's because I feel like I'm just a copy of your friend Nicholas, and that you're always going

to be in love with him, so I'm setting you free and I hope that Nicky feels the same way for you

too someday. Goodbye Rodney." Then Ricky kisses a disappointed Rod on the cheek and sadly

leaves the apartment, and was never seen on Avenue Q again ever since.

Of course, Rod snapped out of his flashback and remembered seeing Ricky's Facebook

page seeing pictures of Ricky and his new boyfriend and noticing that Ricky took Rod off his

friend's list. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way Ricardo, your new boyfriend deserves you more

than I do," Rod thought. Soon it was time to close up the office for the day. Rod soon arrives at

the apartment, taking of his shoes and blazer, grabs a book, and sits down in his favorite chair.

"Nicholas must still be out, maybe we bought a ticket for a really long movie," said Rod. "At

least I can read my new favorite book while Nicky is out having fun, "Broadway Musicals of the

1950's" (the sequel to "Broadway Musicals of the 1940's)." After Rod finished reading, Nicky

came home. "Hi Rod," said Nicky in his usual trademark happy tone. "Oh, hello Nicky," said

Rod in his pleased tone. "How was work?" asked Nicky. "Good, really good," said Rod. Then

Rod asked, "Did you had fun at the movies?" Then Nicky said, "Oh yes, I went to see "Bad

Grandpa," it was so damn funny; I was actually laughing myself to tears." Then Nicky just

noticed that he, himself, was holding a pizza box, "Oh, I almost forgot, I had two dollars left

over and I bought us a pizza for dinner," he said with a smile. "Awesome," said a pleased Rod,

since buying pizza means not having to cook.

After dinner, Rod decides to watch a little television while Nicky decides to take a

shower. While Nicky wasn't noticing, Rod decided to turn off the TV and decided to peek

through the doorknob's keyhole of the bathroom door, watching Nicky strip off his clothes. Rod

drooling at the sight of Nicky butt-naked lost in lust once again thinking to himself, "Wow, that

creamy olive green skin of his, oh God, I just want to touch it." Soon the lust stop as soon as

Nicky finished with his shower; drying himself off and putting on his boxer shorts and bath robe;

Rod felt disappointed in the censorship. Then Nicky came out of the bathroom, "Hey Rod,

shower's all yours now," he said, but then he noticed Rod being in his zombie glare like this

morning. "Rod, are you ok?" asked a very concerned Nicky. "No wonder why Ricky broke up

with me," said Rod, but then he got surprised and noticed that he said it in front of Nicky.

"Sorry, Nicky," said Rod nervously embarrassed, "I was just talking out loud, thank you, I'll be

out soon," and before tears start building up in his eyes, Rod went into the bathroom and shut the

door as fast as he could so that Nicky wouldn't noticed. However, a concerned Nicky did notice

and thought to himself, "What did I said to make Rod cry over Ricardo?"

Then Nicky himself had a flashback, remembering Ricky coming over to talk to Rod;

Nicky went outside for awhile since it was a talk between Rod and Ricky, but he knew it was

something serious. After that talk, Ricky was leaving, and then Nicky asked, "Hi Ricky, is

everything alright?" Then Ricky answered, "Hi Nicky, everything is fine, thanks for asking, but

I'm afraid that I'm breaking up with Rod; please don't get me wrong, I like Rod, but I just feel

like I'm just your reflection and that he'll always be in love with you." "I see," said Nicky

feeling sorry for Ricky, and then he said, "I'm sorry you feel that way Ricky, I just thought that I

found a true love for both you and Rod." Then Ricky said in a pleased but sad tone, "And I

appreciated it Nicky, thanks, but I can respect that Rod already has his true love the whole time,

maybe someday you'll like Rod the same way he likes you. Good luck," and then Ricky just

patted Nicky on the shoulder and drove away without looking back, and just like in Rod's

flashback, Ricky was never seen on Avenue Q again ever since.

Soon Nicky got himself out of that sad flashback, feeling heart-broken for his best friend

Rod. "Poor Rod," said Nicky letting his broken heart shed a couple of tears from his eyes. Then

Nicky said, "Ricky is right, I am Rod's true love, but I always had trouble realizing who it really

is; first I thought it was Kate Monster, only I realized that I'm way too old for her (old enough to

be her dad) and I also think that she and Princeton make a cute couple, then Lucy, but she seems

way to slutty to be around with, then Christmas Eve, but she's already married to Brian, then my

favorite kindergarten teacher Mrs. T, but she told me that I have to wait until I'm her age. I guess

that's God's way of saying that Rod really is my true love all along." But soon Nicky felt guilty

saying, "I can't believe that I was blind because I told Rod that I'm not gay, but I guess I am gay

for Rod, but decided to be in denial just by trying to ask women out; to make matters worse, I

almost send Rod off with Ricky only because he looked like me, kind of like blackmailing Rod.

God, I feel like a total fucking jerk. I hope it's not too late to start a new more-than-friends

relationship with Rod."

Soon Rod came out of the bathroom in his bathrobe with his boxer shorts underneath just

like Nicky. "Hi Rod," said Nicky. "Hi Nicky," said Rod. "Say Rod, can I talk to you about

something?" asked Nicky. "Sure Nicky, go ahead," said Rod. So Nicky asked Rod, "So Rod,

have you ever found a certain someone to be that special someone in your life, but that certain

someone hasn't even noticed that?" In a hesitating tone, Rod answered, "Well, to be honest, yes.

I did found my certain someone, but I guess he seems to not have the same interest in me; even

hooking me up with someone who looks like him still didn't work the same." "Sorry for doing

that, I thought I could make you happy with Ricky, but I guess I should have known better," said

Nicky letting a tear drop or two, leave his eyes. "Oh, Nicky," Rod thought guilty to himself, then

he said while putting a hand on Nicky's shoulder, "Nicky, please don't cry, you didn't know any

better; you we're just trying to find the perfect match for me; it just didn't go as planned, but I'm

thankful that at least you tried, so there's no harm done." Then Rod wiped away Nicky's tears

with his thumbs.

Soon Nicky calmed down not feeling all of that stress anymore. "Thank you Rod," said

Nicky in a relived tone, "I feel better now, I just hope it's not too late." "What for?" asked Rod

in a confused tone. "This," said Nicky using less talk and more action, and wrapped his arms

around Rod's torso and kissed him directly on the lips. At first Rod was surprised, but soon felt

like he was in heaven while wrapping his arms around Nicky's torso and kissing him in return.

"Nicky, does this mean you like me?" asked Rod in a hopeful tone. "Yes it does," said Nicky,

and then he said, "In fact, I love you Rod." As soon as Rod heard Nicky saying that he loves

him, Rod felt his heart beating in joy. "I love you too Nicky," said Rod building up tears of joy.

Then they both kissed hard again. Soon Rod and Nicky decided to make love to each other. Rod

sighs in passion while Nicky was nibbling on the skin of his neck. Then Nicky sighs in passion

when he felt Rod nibbling on his collarbone, leaving a hickie. After that, Rod decides to open

Nicky's robe to reveal his chest. Rod just drooled seeing how Nicky's chest actually looked

muscular; instead of how his hoodie covers up the muscles.

While Rod was admiring Nicky's muscles, he noticed two barbell piercings on his chest.

"Wow Nicky," said Rod amazed, "I never knew you had your nipples pierced. I'm impressed."

"Thanks Rod," said Nicky in a pleased tone, "I had them done after graduating college, I thought

they look cool so I had them done." "Did it hurt?" asked Rod. "Not really. It just felt like a little

pinch, but I didn't scream in pain, just a soft gasp," answered Nicky. "Wow, that's hard-core,

I'm amazed" complemented Rod. "Thanks," said Nicky. Then Rod was stroking both hands on

Nicky's chest, massaging the strong breast tissue underneath his pecs. Rod was about to aim for

Nicky's nipple piercings, but he wasn't sure if he should or not, thinking that it might hurt.

However, Nicky told Rod, "Go for it, I can take it." "As you wish," answered Rod. And so Rod

was toying with Nicky's nipples, moving around the barbell piercings, making him moan. "Feels

good," said Nicky in a pleasure tone. "Glad you enjoyed that," said Rod feeling pleased.

Then Rod asked Nicky, "Like to become one with me." So Nicky answered to Rod, "Yes

please." This night will be really special because Nicky will soon give up his own virginity for

Rod. So Nicky took off his robe, and Rod took off his robe as well. Then they both took off their

boxer shorts. "You're not going to hurt me too much, are you Rod?" asked Nicky in a ready-for-

action tone. "I'll only hurt you enough for you to scream my name," answered Rod in a sly

devilish tone. "Just relax Nicky," said Rod slowly sticking up his member into Nicky's anal

cavity. Nicky just winced in pleasure, feeling Rod pushing inside of him. "OH ROD! OH ROD!

THIS IS WONDERFUL!" screamed Nicky in pleasure. "GLAD YOU LIKE IT NICKY!"

screamed Rod in pleasure as well. "BE READY NICKY, I'M COMING!" screamed Rod. "I'M

READY ROD!" screamed Nicky. And so Rod coated Nicky's prostate with his sex slime. After

all the pleasure, Rod and Nicky were taking some time to catch their breaths. "That was

wonderful," said Nicky. "It sure was," said Rod. And then they both kissed once again. "I love

you Nicky," said Rod. "I love you too Rod," said Nicky. Both of them feeling their hearts warm

up for saying that they love each other. Then they both slept in the same bed and cuddling with

each other, while underneath the covers in their birthday suits.

The End.


End file.
